What the Fae?
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: At Claymore High School, specializing in teaching teenage Fae, Tamsin meets Bo a new girl who doesn't know what Fae are. Tamsin sets out to teach her all about the Fae world and they look to each other to survive high school. Valkubus! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a new idea for a story. Tell me if you like this one. I am not going to abandon my other one, but I needed so write something new. Hope you like it. xoxo**

Claymore High School was one of the only private Fae only high schools in the country. What made this school particularly special was that it didn't matter whether the teenager's parents were dark or light or rich or poor. This school accepted any Fae teenager upon turning 15 years old. It gave all the students a chance to interact with many species of Fae, and learn how to control their newly developed abilities.

After being there for about three weeks, Tamsin was starting to get used to living in a dorm, she just wasn't so sure about her roommate Kenzi. Tamsin could not wait to get out from under her parents, she loved them but they were just a little too overbearing. She needed freedom.

Kenzi was originally from Russia, but did not have an accent. Although, when she was angry she would start yelling in Russian. She was known to be one of the school's biggest trouble makers. Rumor is that she was living on the streets since she was 12, it made one tough Kitsune. She had connections everywhere, so as long as you were on Kenzi's good side she could get you whatever you wanted. She and Tamsin weren't exactly friends. Kenzi was definitely angry when the dorm advisors informed her of her new roomie. She scared off all of her other roommates so they stopped assigning other girls to that room. As long as Tamsin just stayed out of Kenzi's way, she was fine with the Valkyrie roommate.

Every new student was allowed one week to adjust to living at the school before beginning classes. Each student was allowed to pick through a list of elective classes to go along with their required classes. Tamsin's choices for the first year were Middle Aged Weaponry and Hand to Hand Combat Skills. As a Valkyrie she needed to be prepared for battles and know all kinds of different weapons. She really enjoyed her electives because she wasn't stuck inside reading text books. She learned sword fighting and archery among many other things. She made a friend in her combat class, Dyson, who she liked to call wolf boy. Dyson made an excellent sparring partner for the Valkyrie, they would spend most of their free time sword fighting or boxing in the gym.

One day the two were so into a match that over stimulated Tamsin accidentally revealed her true face, that of a skeleton. She made him doubt himself so much that he fell unconscious. That was the first time that Tamsin got a serious punishment from the school. She had to go meet with the dean.

"Ah, yes Tamsin, come in. You know what you did was a serious offense, correct? Using your powers to harm another student is against our code of conduct."

"I really am sorry, I didn't even realize what was happening, he is my friend I swear, and I wouldn't hurt him on purpose. I just got here; I can't completely control my powers yet."

"You seem sincere, you just got a warning this time, but I will be keeping my eye on you. That roommate of yours is a bad influence; I hope she doesn't rub off on a strong willed young Valkyrie like you. Now you need to go to the infirmary and apologize to Dyson. You are dismissed."

After apologizing to the wolf, who felt like a monster truck drove over his head; she went back to the dorms. Kenzi had her partner in crime Vex in the room, so Tamsin decided to go study outside under her favorite tree.

About an hour later she finally looked up from her book to see a car pulling up to the front of the dorm. Out came a pretty brunette girl she had never seen before. _She must be new, _Tamsin thought to herself. The girl seemed a bit scared and unsure of what was going on. This girl intrigued Tamsin, maybe I should go offer to show her around. She packed up her books and moved towards the girl.

"Hey, are you new here? I'm Tamsin." She smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Hi, yes. I'm not quite sure what is going on here. One minute I was at home and then these people came and said that I had to come to this special school of Fae kids. I think they are loony, what is a Fae?"

"You don't know what the Fae are?" Tamsin's jaw dropped, if this girl is some sort of Fae, she should know what that is right?

"No. Is this a hospital for crazy people?"

"No, no! The Fae are a race of mythical creatures, I guess you would say, we come in all shapes and sizes and have a variety of powers. This school will teach you how to control those powers and what not."

"I don't have any powers."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 15 today why?"

"You get your powers on your fifteenth birthday. Were your parents Fae?"

"I was adopted. I don't know who my birth parents are."

"Oh. So you have no idea what type of Fae you are?"

"Nope."

Just then the new girl's eyes turned and icy blue.

"I see a color around you. I can't explain it."

"Your eyes are blue and you can see my aura. Tell me how you feel right now."

The girl felt awkward, all of the sudden she was hungry but not for food. She wanted sex.

"Um, I…."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"I feel hungry, but not for food. Like the only thing that can stop this hunger is sex."

"I know what you are! You are a Succubus!"

"A what?"

"It is a kind of female sex demon."

"Oh. The demon part sounds bad."

"Don't worry, I will help you out. We can go search Succubi in the library in a little bit so you can learn about what you are."

"You are being so nice to me. Why?"

"You intrigue me and you are cute."

The girl blushed at Tamsin's comment, "You are pretty hot yourself."

Her eyes flashed blue again. "You need to feed."

"I don't want to hurt anyone; I don't know how to control myself."

"Feed off of me, I will stop you, I promise."

This time the girl's eyes stayed blue and she leaned into kiss Tamsin. Her instinct took over as she started pulled blue chi from Tamsin's mouth. After a few moments Tamsin's pushed her away.

"You taste amazing. What are you?"

"I am a Valkyrie."

"I thought those were mythical."

"There is a lot I need to teach you." Tamsin laughed at how naïve the girl was.

"If you are my teacher then I can't wait to sit through your lessons." She winked at the blonde as she said this.

"By the way, you should know, I'm Bo."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wish I had more time to sit here and write, but I work. So I will try to update asap. Enjoy! xoxo**

**Chapter 2**

"Can I see the paper they gave you when you got here?"

"Um, hold on let me get it."

After digging through all her pockets, Bo pulled out a crumpled piece on paper.

"This should say your dorm number; do you have any bags that need to be taken up? Your dorm number is 102, that is right across the hall from me!"

"Does mean we can have late night study sessions?" Bo asked in maybe a not so innocent way. "I didn't have much to bring, we weren't exactly well off back home and I lived in the country, it was boring."

Bo desperately wanted to get rid of her old clothes, and her old life. She was different now, special, it deserved a whole new look and attitude to match. She just didn't have any money. They walked up to Bo's new dorm room, which the campus unlocked just before she arrived.

"You will need to get the key off the dorm advisor. It doesn't look like you have a roommate yet."

Bo smiled at her new friend before unpacking her small bag of things. At least she had a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Hey, if you want we can go shopping in the city tomorrow? It's Saturday so we are free to do whatever we want for most of the day."

"That sounds nice, but I don't have any money." Bo looked sad and embarrassed.

"My treat, you can get whatever you need."

"Why would you offer to buy me things, after you have only known me for an hour?"

"I have the money to do it and I want to. This life of the Fae is a whole new world and you deserve to enjoy it."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Bo pulled Tamsin into a tight embrace. "How are we going to get there, it's like 10 miles away or something?"

"I have a friend with a license and a car here on campus. I just got to make sure he is okay. We had a little accident while boxing earlier and he went to the infirmary."

"You sent him to the infirmary!?"

"Yeah, you see, I was getting really into the match and I accidentally used my powers on him. It knocked him unconscious."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Bo said with a frown.

"He will be fine, just a headache for a while. You want a tour of campus?"

"Sure, are you going to take me to the library to look up Succubi?"

"We will stop there on the way back. We should go get your room key, and your electives papers. Lock the door behind you."

"Hey Valkubitch, who's your new friend?" Kenzi questioned as Tamsin stopped in her room to get her favorite light blue leather jacket.

Tamsin immediately felt very protective of Bo, and she made it a point to get right between the two.

"Her name is Bo, now if you will excuse us we have to go."

"Whatever."

Kenzi had never seen that girl before. She didn't look to be the type of person she normally hung out with, but she would steal that Bo girl away from Tamsin just to spite her.

After the girls stopped by the dorm advisors office they headed out to venture across campus. "Tamsin, who was that girl? She is obviously your roommate, but you don't seem to like her."

"Kenzi, she's a troublemaker and tries to make everyone's lives here miserable. Especially mine, but I am stuck with her."

"Have you asked to be switched to another room?"

"No, I didn't want to bother."

"I have an idea, since you offered to buy me clothes and stuff tomorrow; maybe I can offer you to be my roommate? It would be nice to live with a friend and it will get you away from that Kenzi girl."

"Maybe. We will see, they will probably say no."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Alright, we will ask later."

Bo smiled at the thought of the cute blonde living in the same room as her.

"This is the Infirmary. You want to meet Dyson?"

"Is that your friend who had the accident earlier?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Hey wolf boy, look I made a new friend. How are you feeling?"

"My head is still pounding but other than that, I'm alright." Dyson stopped and looked at the new brunette girl Tamsin brought with her. She was gorgeous. He had never seen anyone like her. It made him want to howl as loud as possible, but he restrained himself. "Hi, I'm Dyson, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bo, nice to meet you too."

"Hey wolfie, you think you could drive us to the city tomorrow, I want to take Bo shopping."

"Shopping, that means I have to follow behind you two bored out of my mind all day doesn't it?"

"No, you can go see a movie or something?"

"Neh, I don't want to see a movie by myself. I will go shopping."

"Thank you! Get better soon. I have to go show Bo more of the campus."

"Catch you later Tam-Tam."

"I told you not to call me that. I will put fleas in your bed if you do it again!"

All Dyson could do was laugh, but then he thought of how much fleas would suck.

"Tam-Tam, that's a cute name." Bo said after the exited the building.

Tamsin grumbled, "I don't like being called that. It's childish."

"I don't think it is. Like I said, it's cute."

"Fine, whatever."

The two girls picked up the electives paper and circled back around the main building, to the library.

"You probably have to turn that paper in on Monday. I know it's weird that you are going to start classes next Friday but you get a week to adjust to your powers and living on campus."

"I understand."

"Okay, here is the book."

Bo first read through the sections on Succubi and Valkyries before skimming the rest of the book looking for interesting Fae. "What types of Fae are Kenzi and Dyson?"

"They are both shifters, Kenzi is a Kitsune, a fox fae, and Dyson is a wolf shifter."

Bo looked up both Fae, and went to close the book. "Hey wait, there is one more you need to look up, a Mesmer."

"Why?"

"Kenzi's partner in crime Vex, is one. He is dangerous and he might try to mess with you. You need to be prepared."

"Mesmer's can control people?"

"Yes, that is why you have to be extra careful."

Bo closed the book and the girls walked back to the dorms to see the advisor again.

"Hello again girls, what can I do for you?"

"Well as you probably know, Tamsin is in the dorm across the hall from me, truth is I don't like being alone, and it would be really nice if she switched to my room."

"I don't think I can do that. If I say yes to one request then everyone will be demanding a switch too."

"See, Bo I told you it wasn't possible." Tamsin muttered under her breath in disappointment.

Bo reached her hand across the desk to caress the advisors hand using her charm to influence to lady.

"Miranda, you are going to let Tamsin switch to my room, give her a key and mark in the records that she now lives in dorm 102."

"Tamsin, resides in dorm 102, here is your key."

"Thank you, Miranda. Have a nice day."

"You too." The dorm advisor sat there in a daze as Tamsin and Bo slipped out the door.

"That worked well enough." Bo said proudly.

"You are something else, you know that?" Tamsin giggled at proud Bo was.

"We need to move your things."

"Yeah, I just hope Kenzi isn't there."

"It doesn't matter; you won't have to deal with her anymore. You have me." Bo moved her hand down to Tamsin's and their fingers intertwined.

Tamsin didn't know how to react, but she didn't pull her hand away. She just looked at the Succubus next to her for a moment then a smile crept on to her lips. Bo was her first real reason to smile in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to make Kenzi the bad guy in this story because I haven't really ever seen it done before. Sorry, not sorry. Reviews are lovely. Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bo propped the doors open so the two teenagers could easily move Tamsin's things. "You don't have much yourself either?" Bo said as she looked around Tamsin's old dorm room.

"It was hard to keep a lot of things, we moved often while I was growing up. My mom never liked to stay in one place for a long time. That's why I was happy when I turned 15; I get to stay at this school for at least 3-4 years."

"Have you been out of this country? I haven't, I really want to see the world."

"Well I was born in Scandinavia, and then from there we went to France, England, India, Egypt, Brazil, the U.S, and finally we came here to Canada. We never stayed anywhere for more than 2 years."

"That sounds amazing. I've been stuck on the farm in the middle of nowhere for all of my life."

"Well you still have your whole life to be able to go where ever you want. Hey I think I got the last of my stuff, I just going to double check, stay here I will be right back."

Tamsin walked back across the hall, checking the drawers, closet, and under her old bed for any items she may have missed.

"Hey Valkubitch!" Kenzi yelled as her and Vex walked in to room. "Where's your shit?"

Tamsin groaned, she had almost managed to change rooms without getting bothered by the Kitsune. "They switched my room."

"Awe, why, were you too scared to live with little old me?"

Tamsin turned to walk out the door without saying another word but Kenzi blocked her path. Vex sat on Kenzi's bed watching the two girls curiously.

"I asked you a question! Are you scared of me bitch?"

"No, for your information, I'm not."

"Well you should be."

"Was that a threat? Get out of my way!" Tamsin was starting to get very angry.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't move? I heard you already got in trouble once today, I don't think you want it to be a second time."

"Don't test me Kenzi. Just let me leave."

Kenzi, didn't budge though, "How's that new friend of yours? Vex and I would love to get to know her." She stared at Tamsin straight in the eye with a mischievous look on her face.

"No. Just no, don't go anywhere near her."

"Oh look Tamsin is protective of the new girl. What do you have a crush on her or something? I heard she's a Succubus, I bet she just used her charm to make you like her. Don't think that if anything happens between the two of you that it will ever be real. She's a sex demon, she can't love you."

That comment sent Tamsin over the edge. Her face began to darken, within seconds Kenzi dropped to her knees. "You aren't who you think you are, you have no friends. You will always be sad and alone. No one can ever save you."

Tamsin may have gone a little overboard with her doubt. The small brunette burst into tears and curled up into the fetal position. That gave Tamsin the opportunity to move out into the hallway. She didn't realize Vex followed her. All of a sudden she had no control of her body. "You really shouldn't have done that, love." Tamsin watched as her hand moved down her boot as it retrieved the small dagger she kept there. She tried her hardest to regain control of her arm; soon she found the dagger pressed up against her own neck. A look of fear flashed in the Valkyrie's eyes, how was she going to get out of this mess?

For someone who might be about to die, the only thing she could think about was Bo. _Wait that's it, Bo!_

"Bo! Help!" Tamsin's sheer willpower somehow allowed her to yell to the brunette in the room only 6 feet away.

"Tamsin? What's wrong?" Bo realized what was going on. "Hey asshole, leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Bo quickly looked around for a weapon; the only thing she saw was the fire alarm right near her hand. She quickly pulled it and the loud siren went off above their heads. Within seconds a bunch of teenagers were opening their doors to exit the building. Vex didn't want to be caught, so he let go of his hold on Tamsin. Bo quickly moved to Tamsin relieved that the blonde was unharmed. Tamsin sheathed her dagger and looked at Kenzi still crying on the floor of the room behind Vex, the loud alarm obviously not helping her awful headache.

The dorm advisor came rushing down the hall, ushering all of the teenagers out the doors. Tamsin and Bo melted into the crowd without being noticed. Vex tried to help Kenzi up, but she refused to move. The dorm advisor wanted to question what had happened, but first she needed to get the small Kitsune out of the possibly on fire building. The two worked together to help get Kenzi up and out of the building.

The building was thoroughly inspected and after officials found no signs of a fire, they questioned who pulled the alarm. Bo and Tamsin remained quiet sitting under a nearby tree, Bo holding onto Tamsin's hand relieved that the Valkyrie was okay.

Vex didn't want to speak up because he knew he would be in trouble for multiple things if caught. He was in a girl's dorm room after 7 p.m, and he used his powers against another student with the intention of physically hurting them. He snuck away, without being seen. He would get his revenge another day.

After the all clear was given, the teenage Fae started to return to their respective dorms. It was only then that the dorm advisor remembered the Kitsune propped up against a tree, holding her head in pain.

"Kenzi what happened to you?"

Between moans of pain the girl looked up at the lady in front of her, "Who is Kenzi?"

"Oh my, we should get you to the infirmary. Do you remember what happened to you, sweetie?"

"No, I don't remember anything. My head hurts so much."

"Hey, security, can I get a little help over here she needs to get to the infirmary right now."

The security guards transported Kenzi to the infirmary building. Where she was promptly sedated and given pain killers.

Bo and Tamsin got back to their dorm and sat on Bo's bed.

"Are you sure you are okay? He was going to make you slit your own throat." Bo shivered at the thought.

"Yes I said I am fine."

"What happened to Kenzi?"

"Um, well she wouldn't let me leave, and then she started saying things that really got to me. I was just so angry I used my powers on her."

Bo had seen the regret in Tamsin's eyes. "What was she saying that made you that mad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, you can tell me anything." Tamsin looked at Bo; questioning herself, can she really tell Bo what made her that angry? After a minute of considering, she finally relented and decided to tell Bo the truth.

"She was… she was saying things about you."

"Like what?"

"That me liking you is probably just because, you have charmed me into liking you. You know, because you are a Succubus?"

Bo smiled at the blonde, "You like me?"

"Y-yes." Tamsin stared down into her lap, not wanting to look at Bo in fear of the brunette not feeling the same way.

"Hey, look at me." Bo moved her hand to turn Tamsin's and turned her chin so she was looking in her eyes.

"I like you too."

Bo leaned in to capture Tamsin's lips in hers. The kiss was tentative and sweet. Tamsin broke the kiss and looked at Bo, her eyes were still brown. "I haven't been happy in a long time, but right now in this moment, I have never felt happier."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this story is progressing really slowly, but truthfully I'm not quite sure where this story is going exactly. I'm bouncing around between ideas at the moment. Most of this story is going to be sweet, cute Valkubus moments. Some of you may want some smut scenes in this, but I'm not putting any really dirty stuff in. I feel it would interfere with the overall fluffiness I have planned. So, I apologize to anyone hoping for smut. Thamk you personally to everyone reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story! Knowing people actually enjoy what I am writing makes me keeps wanting to write more. Love you all! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The two girls stayed up talking till about midnight, Bo's yawns getting ever more frequent. "You have had a long first day; you should probably get some sleep." Tamsin giggled at the sleepy look on the succubus's face.

"I'm not tired."

"I think you are. We have to get to go shopping in the morning anyways."

Bo groaned, "How early are we talking here? I am not a morning person."

"You can sleep till 10 at the latest, I am a morning person and I don't want to wait around all day."

"Ugh, fine." Bo cuddled up closer to Tamsin, resting her head on the Valkyrie's chest. She quickly dozed off; leaving Tamsin looking down at Bo's gentle sleeping face. She has only known her for 10 or so hours, yet here she is cuddled in bed with her. The Valkyrie was never a fan of cuddling, so really didn't liked to be touched at all, but Bo had a weird effect on her.

After a few minutes Tamsin felt the eventful day catching up to her, she leaned down and placed a light kiss on Bo's head, and fell asleep.

Tamsin got up around 8 in the morning to go have her normal morning jog. She quietly changed into her workout clothes and put her headphones in and headed down to the track. She easily ran her 15 normal laps, then headed to the small on campus coffee cart to get some coffee. She thought about bringing Bo back one, but she didn't know how Bo took her coffee, if she even drank it at all. She still bought two cups just in case, but made sure to grab extra cream and sugar for Bo.

Tamsin unlocked to door to her dorm room and set the coffees on the desk. She looked at Bo who still seemed to be asleep. She still had another 15 or so minutes to sleep, so Tamsin decided to get a quick shower. She started to pull her shoes off and removed her shirt and shorts, leaving her only in her sports bra and panties. She walked over to their in dorm bathroom and shut the door.

She was completely unaware that Bo was really awake and sneakily watching the blonde moving about the room. Bo couldn't help but be mesmerized be the Valkyrie's toned body. She felt her hunger spike again. _How often do I need to feed? _She wasn't complaining about needing to feed, especially from Tamsin, but the whole Succubus thing still confused her.

She got up and went to go investigate the coffee Tamsin brought home; thankfully she brought lots of sugar packets.

Bo looked in the mirror hanging on the door, her eyes were bright blue. She tried to change them back to their normal brown but found that it wasn't that easy. She is going to have to learn to control that, she doesn't people freaked out thinking a hungry Succubus is out looking for a quick snack. She silently opened the bathroom door and went to sit down on the closed toilet. She hoped the Valkyrie didn't hear her enter over the sound of the running water.

About 2 minutes later she heard Tamsin shut the water off and say her reach out of the curtain for a towel. When she stepped out of the shower, she was surprised to see the blue eyed Succubus quietly sipping coffee across the bathroom. "Uh, hey?"

Bo smirked at the confused blonde. "Morning. You, didn't lock the door so I assumed it was okay if I just came in. Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"I didn't think you would wake up until after I was done showering. Your welcome. Are you really going to watch me brush my teeth?"

"I'm not moving so I guess so."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and brushed her teeth. "If you are planning on taking a shower then I suggest you do it now, we are leaving shortly."

Bo didn't respond to the Valkyrie, she just began to remove her clothes with Tamsin still in the room. She walked across the room just in her panties and turned the water on. She caught Tamsin staring at her through the mirror and gave her a sly smile.

Tamsin turned to go out into their main room, and proceeded to get dressed. _What just happened?_ Bo was teasing her on purpose. She could tell this living arrangement was going to get very interesting.

Dyson texted Tamsin and asked her if she could be ready in a half hour. That seemed like plenty of time for Bo to get ready so she sent a quick text back to him saying that sounded good.

Tamsin sipped her coffee and polished her dagger, until Bo emerged from the other room. "Dyson will be here in 15, so hurry your cute ass up, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it Tam-Tam."

Tamsin groaned at the horrible nickname and went back to polishing her sword.

Bo actually got ready fairly quickly with about 5 minutes to spare. She sat down next to Tamsin and started playing with the freshly polished dagger.

"Do you know that your eyes are bright blue?"

"Yeah, they have been since I woke up, I can't get them to change back, I'm kind of hungry."

"Then you probably do need to feed, you are going to need to feed daily for a while, until you can control the hunger better." Tamsin leaned in to kiss Bo, and this Succubus took her time slowly pulling the blue chi from the Valkyrie. Tamsin could feel herself getting weaker but she didn't want Bo to stop yet. She let Bo continue until they heard a knock at the door. Tamsin felt a little bit light headed and coughed after Bo pulled away. "Oh no, did I hurt you? Did I take too much?"

"No, I'm fine, I promise. Can you go answer the door?"

"Hey girls are you ready to go?"

Tamsin started to stand up but immediately felt dizzy, she wobbled then fell back to sit on the bed.

"I did take too much chi, I'm so sorry, I should have stopped." Bo rushed back over to check on Tamsin.

"I said I'm fine Bo, I'm just a little dizzy. I will be fine in a minute."

This time when Tamsin got up, Bo grabbed her arm to make sure she was steady on her feet. Once she felt okay enough to walk she followed Bo and Dyson out to the car.

"I call shotgun!" Bo yelled excited to see Dyson's bright yellow Camaro.


End file.
